boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaya Yah
Yaya Yah, nicknamed Yaya '(or ''Hanna in English incarnations), is one of the main characters in the BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. She is part of BoBoiBoy's gang . History Orignal Series Season 1 Yaya makes her first appearance, greeting BoBoiBoy as he makes his way to Tok Aba's cocoa shop. She later offers him some of her cookies. Season 2 In school, due to her excellent academic and non-academic achievements, she became the President of 5th Grade and the President of every club. The school gave her the Wall of Success. Gopal also explained to BoBoiBoy about Yaya's Wall of Success (Season 2, Episode 4). BoBoiBoy Galaxy Yaya returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as one of the members of TAPOPS. She and Ying both return from vacation just in time to join BoBoiBoy on his Galaxy Adventure. Yaya joins TAPOPS as the Lance Copral alongside Ying. Appearance Original Series Yaya wears a pink fuchsia long sleeve shirt, yellow vest, with small red flowers on the top, and magenta long trousers. She also wears light yellow shoes, her pink power watch that Ochobot gave to her, fuchsia pink belt, and a pink hood (hijab) with yellow flowers. In addition, she has a pair of goggles on her head that she never actually uses. In Season 2 and 3, she wears the same outfit as Season 1 except the fact that she has a flower clip on her hood and a pink belt around her waist. Although she hasn't been seen without her hijab on screen, concept art of her reveals that she has wavy brown hair underneath. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Now much older, Yaya is much taller and noticeably more mature than how she looked in the original series. She has long pink sleeves on a white blouse and a yellow belt with a small flower decorated bag hanging on her right waist, along with a pair of brown pants. She also dons a pair of yellow goggles in place of her old ones. Yaya wears a pair of white and pink boots. Her hijab style has changed as well. She wears her power watch on her right wrist, while yellow bracelet on her left wrist. Personality For most of the series, Yaya is shown to be one of the kindest members of the team. She is very hesitant to hurt other people and when she had first gotten her powers, she had apologized for attack Adu Du to defend her friends. Despite her kind demeanor, she is not hesitant to fight and is one of the first people to jump in when BoBoiBoy is in danger. As shown by her numerous academic achievements, Yaya is hardworking, responsible, and a smart individual, always working at the best of her abilities. A running gag is Yaya's inability to cook edible cookies and biscuits, where she gets upset when friends and people alike avoid having to eat her cookies. She doesn't seem to understand why her cookies are inedible but regardless gets excited when people 'enjoy' her baking. Skills and Abilities Abilities '''Ferrokinesis Due to Ochobot losing part of his memory, her abilities were at first thought to be flight and super strength, but later on, she discovers that her actual power is Gravity Manipulation. With this, she can master gravity and release it, which gives her the supposed 'super strength'. Yaya also manipulates her own gravity, giving the illusion of flight. * Power Punch (Tumbukan Padu) * Bubble Ferrokinesis '( Gelembung ferrokinesis'') * '''Super Power Kick (Tendangan Super Kuat) BoBoiBoy Galaxy While her abilities stay mostly the same, Yaya's boots also now glow when she's using her powers, particularly her 'flight' Regular Abilities * Gravitational Lift (Apungan Graviti) * Powerful Punch (Tumbukan Padu) * Gravitational Smash (Hempasan Graviti) Vehicle Abilities * Gravitational Force (Tolakan Graviti) Skills Being the class president and captain of all the clubs in just fifth grade, Yaya is shown to have some strong leadership skills, as well as being intelligent and responsible Yaya is also capable of cooking. Unlike her inedible cookies, she is shown capable of cooking regular and delicious normal food, as she has prepared her own lunch when on missions in Galaxy. Yaya's boots 1.PNG|Yaya's boots are glowing as she's using the power. Yaya's boots 2.PNG|Yaya's using her power to prevent Gurunda Monster from crushing BoBoiBoy. Yaya's boots 3.PNG|Yaya's using her power to stop the Gurunda Monster. Yaya's boots 4.PNG|Her boots are glowing when she's creating a Bubble Ferrokinesis. Trivia * Yaya's blood type is A. * In the English version of the series that Animonsta Studios uploaded in YouTube, Yaya's name was changed to Hanna. In the credits of Season 1, Episode 3, she was not seen wearing her hijab, only her goggles. Her hair is shown to be short, wavy and brown. ** However, in the Disney Channel version of Season 3, Episode 23, Yaya's hijab disappeared while Ying was explaining about the greenhouse effect, this marks the first appearance of Yaya in an actual episode although this is an error. * Despite her infamous cookie making skills, she is actually capable of making edible foods that aren't cookies. * In Detective Yaya Book 1, Suzy reveals that she is a huge fan of Yaya. * In fan mail, it was revealed that Yaya's favorite genre is action. Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favourite genre Video Gallery See Also ms:Yaya id:Yaya Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hijabi Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Main Characters